Reunion
by Sarah Sidle
Summary: A short sad bit. Totally AU. Rating is most likely too high, but better to be safe then sorry. Hope you all like.


AN: Hey guys. look, after many changings ofmy mind, I actully uploaded a story. I would love it ifsomeone r&r'd. I am very shy about this, so please be nice in your reviews.This is supposed to be sad, I was in a depressed mood today. Usally I like the rain, but today it just made mesad. Anyways, I hope you like it. Oh yeah, and I don't own anything. Well, maybe the storyline, but that's it. This is for you Chewy, you ever nagging person.

Daniel knew that after so many years, that some things would be different. It had been 6 years since the gate had shut down, and the all famous SG-1 team had split apart. He had received the invitation in the mail two weeks ago, a little white envelope, addressed to him, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Apartment complex C, San Francisco, California. A reunion of sorts for the SGC, those who had risked their lives on a regular basis, saving the world countless times.

Saving the world countless times had had an effect on Daniel. He had tried to get back to his 'normal' life, translating old, forgotten texts, but he found it was hard to do without the presence of Jack coming in every hour or so and breaking things, or Sam bounding in, thrilled that she had found out what a doohickey did. Or even Teal'c poking his head in and asking if he would watch a movie with him.

He had tried to keep in touch. Teal'c had left the planet, and was now on Chulack. Jack had disappeared, apparently falling into depression once again, and Sam's last letter had told him that she was going to check up on him, that she was terrified that he would kill himself if left alone for much longer. He saw Cassie every so often, but she was busy with her own life, collage. Janet had left the US and was traveling the world, saying that if she didn't get to go off world, then she was going to see the rest of hers.

He flew to Colorado on Friday; the reunion was on Saturday, in the old, abandoned Cheyenne Mountain base. He rented a car and drove until he reached Colorado Springs, renting a hotel room. At ten the next day he drove up the familiar road to the old base. He parked his car and showed his battered, old security badge at the front. The people there knew him, and welcomed him with a smile. He wished he knew their names, but he couldn't remember. He walked inside, and got himself a cup of watery punch, and wandered down all the stairs to his office.

There was the desk, chipped at one corner because he had tried to figure out what hieroglyphics said on the side of a machine that they had brought back, but turned it on by mistake, and it had blasted his desk. The bookshelves were dusty, empty. The chair was missing, leaving Daniel with the sense of loss. He wandered to Teal'c's room next. There he found the remnants of hundreds of candles, the old TV still sitting in the corner, waiting for someone to turn it on, Star Wars movies laying on top, a last tribute to them. Next he went to Sam's lab. It too, had the feeling of loss, empty. He imagined Sam's blond head, asleep on the desk; like he had found her so many times while Jack was missing on Edora. Jack's office would be next, but Daniel had few memories of them there. Jack was rarely in his office. He visited the infirmary next, for the team had spent more time there than most other people. He sat down, on one of the cots, stripped of sheets.

"Hi."

The voice was nothing but a whisper, but Daniel heard it and he turned to find the petite brunette doctor that had once reigned over this place.

"Hi Janet."

She sat down next to him, her civvies looking oddly out of place in the stark infirmary. He slung an arm around her in a half- hearted hug. Both looked down, remembering.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Sam's voice was subdued, her tone sadder than Daniel could remember. He hadn't even looked up, knowing it was her. She floated past them and sat on the cot that used to always house one very important colonel.

"Jack?"

Daniel still hadn't looked up.

"He killed himself. After his son died. He was 2."

Only then did Daniel look up, and was greeted by the sight of a crying Sam, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"His Son?"

"Ours. He drowned. And then the next week," she sucked in a sob, "I found Jack, dead in the garden. He thought I hated him. He blamed it on himself."

He hugged her, letting her cry, Janet rubbing her back. This was a reunion, but it was also a time for them to let out past losses, regrets and pain of the past five years.

Daniel had lost 5 years of his life, just going through the motions of life, not really living.

Janet had left her family and friends in a huff of anger, and lost her sense of purpose in life.

Sam had lost a son and a husband in a week. She lost her closest friends. She had lost everything.

Jack was gone, never to return.

Teal'c had left his Taur'i family because he scorned their willingness to give up in the hope of fighting the goa'uld.

And here they were. The remnants of a tight knit family of sorts, left to try and pick up the remains.


End file.
